


Maji Love Rivalry | Cloudy Day

by covacola



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bc she def needed more boys uh huh that's what this is for sure, F/M, Gen, Haruka Being Defensive of Her Boys, Incomplete / Indefinite Hiatus, Multi, Other, Reverse Harem, otome style fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: The UtaPri groups are invited to yet another idol competition. Haruka has once again worked her magic and composed three amazing songs. The boys work tirelessly, executing their performances flawlessly...only to come up second, third, and fourth. The winners? Some new, mysterious group named Cloudy Day.Not only do they suddenly proclaim themselves rivals to Shining & Raging's Uta no Prince-sama cross agency project, their leader convinces Haruka to compose a song for them. Just one song. One song to prove that her boys are better than them. Or at least, that's what she says it's about.
Relationships: Nanami Haruka (Uta no Prince-sama) & Original Character(s), Nanami Haruka (Uta no Prince-sama)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Haruka felt her heart swell as she watched her friends. The rivalry between STARISH, Quartet Night, and HEAVENS was something she felt truly blessed to watch, to be a part of. 

All three groups had been nominated to compete in another major competition. The fans were adamant, excitement and energy running high. It'd been a lot of work, composing songs that could perfectly encompass each group's feelings, but she was used to the stress by now. It was basically second nature at this point. 

Right before their performances, there was the usual banter and friendly teasing back and forth, both between and within groups. And then she heard them. All of their hard work had paid off. Everything was perfect and breathtaking and wonderful. The fans had gone wild, both at the event and on social media. 

So it hit her like a punch to the stomach when they all lost. 

STARISH had come out on top of the three groups, but only came in  _ second place. _ Quartet Night and HEAVENS had followed in that order. But what really shocked her was how it hadn't even been close. 

Some new group, calling themselves Cloudy Day, had triumphed by a significant margin. And as they took the stage to accept their victory, their final announcement put the cherry on top. 

A man who seemed to be in his late teens or early twenties, hair colored wildly and vibrant in varying, layered shades, not unlike a peacock's feathers, grinned as he took the mic, announcing themselves as a rival to Shining and Raging's combined Uta no Prince-sama project. All eighteen of them looked questioningly to one another. Who were these people? 

But the votes said everything. The comments by fans like so many shots through the chest.

_ As soon as they formed, I've been an Angel! And yet Cloudy Day... _

_ Sorry!! Quartet Night!! I love you, but when I heard their voices, I couldn't...  _

_ I still love STARISH, but Cloudy Day's sound was so captivating!  _

Haruka had to step out. Her head was spinning. Despite everyone's kind words, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Everyone's dedication and performance had been amazing, shining as always. She couldn't seem to help but feel responsible, as if it were her songs that had been inadequate. 

A door opened behind her, and she spun quickly, composing herself, ready to deflect any concern. But her eyes widened as the group in front of her stopped. Here, in front of her, was Cloudy Day. 

"Oh? Who's this?" A bubbly boy, hair a vibrant bubblegum pink, asked, perhaps a little too loud. 

Caught off guard, Nanami bowed respectfully, "oh, sorry, I'm Nanami Haruka. I'm--"

"Aren't you," a soft voice asked, "the composer for the Uta no Prince-sama project?" His eyes were a soft gray, a glittering hue of grays like sunlight through stormy skies. His smile seemed just as sweet, if a bit distant. "A pleasure to meet you," he said politely. 

"That's Haya!" The pink haired boy informed, then pointed to himself with his thumb, "I'm Naoki! Your work is amazing!" 

One of them made a grunt, then edged his way out of the group. He was taller, more intimidating. His features were sharp in an almost unsettling handsome way and he seemed a bit too pale to be healthy. "Out of the way." His voice was so brisk, she jumped to the side to avoid him as he strode past. 

Naoki chuckled. "And Mr. Grumpy is--"

"Suzuki," he said, waving the introduction off, "and don't bother Naoki." 

In response, Naoki huffed. "So rude," he called at Suzuki's retreating back. He rolled his eyes, then jumped forward, startling her again as he beamed, "promise he's not usually like that! He gets this way when he's hungry." His singsong tone was a comfort, but he was acting just a bit too familiar. It was reminiscent of Jinguji's casualness, and yet had a bit more energy than Kotobuki's playfulness. Though, oddly, he had a cute sort of charm that comforted her, not unlike that of say, Nagi or Shinomiya's charm. Still, she instinctively stepped back. 

"Oi, calm down a bit," a soft, soothing tone admonished. She looked up to see a man she hadn't noticed before, what with everyone else's colorfulness and energy. Something about him simply seemed unsaturated, washed out. And yet Naoki seemed instantly calm. 

"Ah, sorry sorry, Daigo." Naoki's whole demeanor seemed to soften. 

It was then that Nanami noticed this man, Daigo, had also pulled Haya along with him, not unlike a protective older brother, the latter smiling up almost sleepily at him. Nanami felt it too. Where Naoki was a ball of energy, this Daigo seemed to simply exude a tranquilizing air. 

Before she knew what was happening, Daigo bowed respectfully to her. "Please excuse us." The other two promptly followed suit, and then shuffled off with Daigo. 

Nanami let out a breath as she watched them go, a little enamored by Naoki's already rising energy as he chatted amiably and animatedly with Haya. 

She jumped, yet again, as she heard shuffling behind her. She spun, eyes meeting the last of Cloudy Day. Their leader. "Ah, excuse me," she said quickly, moving to step around him and return to the others. But he stopped her, a gentle, yet firm hand on her arm. She froze instantly, looking up into his soft blue-green eyes. His gaze was hard when she looked, but softened immediately. "I just wanted to say," he began. His voice was oddly alluring. It reminded her a bit of how Ichinose had been in the beginning. She'd almost forgotten. His voice had become much softer, more relaxed over the years. But this cold, intriguing voice captivated her. "What Naoki said, we all share those feelings." She blinked, momentarily confused. He smiled, and it was like dawn breaking over the ocean, "you really are an amazing composer. I'm especially a fan of your work."

Nanami felt her cheeks warm, feeling a bit flustered at the compliment. "Ah, it's really nothing, it's STARISH, Quartet Night, and HEAVENS who--" 

He chuckled, and she felt the sudden impression of tropical rain. Warm, yet still almost chilling in a cool breeze. "Please, no need to be so modest." His eyes locked on hers, the intensity sending an electric shock up her spine. She suddenly couldn't look at him, not wanting to admit her almost resentment. She didn't like focusing on such negative feelings. 

"You're wondering, aren't you?" She eyed him questioningly but said nothing. "You think they did everything so perfectly that it must have been  _ your  _ music that caused them to lose." She felt her chest swell. She wanted to deny it. But she couldn't. She wasn't a good liar. 

He shook his head. "I assure you, it isn't." For a moment, her shoulders relaxed. But then his eyes locked with hers again, and there was an intensity she immediately likened to that of Eiichi. Which was fitting, as he added, a bit arrogantly, "the fact is, we're just better than they are." 

A sudden fire filled her, a magma like bile seeming to rise in her throat like liquid rage as she tore her arm from him, spinning, ready to defend them, but he stopped her. "There's really only one way to find out, you know." She stopped abruptly, blinking in confusion. He smiled, almost innocently, almost teasingly. "Write a song for us." 

She actually scoffed. "I work for--" 

"Shining, yes," he conceded, nodding. "But you work with Raging as well. Up until quite recently, a rival of Shining's." 

She pursed her lips. "Those circumstances," she began a bit haltingly, "were very... Special." 

He raised an eyebrow. "And this couldn't be another... 'Special' circumstance?" She was about to object when he added, "if only to prove, to us, and to yourself, that they really are better?"

She eyed him, huffing. What was this man's deal? "You want me to compose a song for you?" She asked, pointedly, almost flatly. 

He smiled, and again it was like a colorful dawn. "Yes." 

Her eyes narrowed, "then why not just ask like that?" 

His smile broadened, almost like a challenge. "Because I want you to really give it your all," he replied, "and if it doesn't involve your Princes of Song, I'm not sure you could  _ really _ put your whole heart into it." 

Her eyes widened. She wasn't entirely sure if he had a point or not, but--

"Am I wrong, Nanami Haruka?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was actually taken from a random question I posted on Instagram asking for randomly specific colors to impulse make OCs out of. This took a bit longer to write than I was expecting, but the Prologue is finally here! This will be written as if it were an Otome and our MC will go through each boys "routes" in a cycle (ex ch.1 ends up being ch.1 for boy #1 where ch.2 will be ch.1 for boy #2 etc.) Titles will denote who's "route" and chapter we're following, and each will coincide with parallels to the overarching plot. I also very much intend on expanding upon/exploring Haruka as a character all her own. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Prologue II

_ “Am I wrong, Nanami Haruka?”  _

Her stride was too swift. She had to admit to herself that she was  _ fleeing _ . 

Before she could stop him, he’d pressed a folded scrap of paper into her hand, closing her fingers around it. She’d wanted to toss it aside, and yet-- 

_ “I hope you’ll at least consider my challenge.”  _ And that  _ smile. _ She’d felt she’d felt that sort of gaze on her before. The words, the whole  _ situation _ was a challenge. And yet-- and yet that  _ smile _ . 

She  _ had _ seen it before. The excitement, the genuine and pure  _ awe _ in that expression. That man, she hadn’t gotten his name. But somehow that man  _ smiled _ the same way the others did. 

What was she supposed to feel? Affronted? Aggravated? Maybe even a bit indignant? Why should she feel like she should write  _ them _ a song? But in a small way, she almost felt... Pleased? Flattered? Almost, begrudgingly honored? But more than anything, she felt stunned. 

Of course she felt like this seeing STARISH want to sing her songs. They’d formed together to do that. Quartet Night had become so close, that feeling came naturally. HEAVENS, despite having been more enemies than friendly rivals at first had grown with the others, too, so that feeling made sense. And yet here were these people, so rudely dropped into her life. What right did they have to make her somehow  _ want _ to write for them. Even if it was only out of spite. And yet, if it were simply spite, why did she feel she had to put so much of her heart into it. 

And it was moot anyway. She  _ wasn’t _ going to write them a song. 

And yet, when she finally returned, Ichinose’s voice was soft with concern. “Nanami? Are you alright? Did you run here?” 

She took in air to respond along the lines of  _ “what do you mean?”  _ Meant to brush it off. But she couldn’t catch her breath.

“Nanami?!” Ittoki’s voice, also flush with concern. “You’re all red, is something wrong? Did something happen?” 

A comforting weight on her shoulder made her look up. Kurosaki’s gaze was intense, searching, but still set her at ease. 

She nodded. “Yes, sorry. I--” 

What was she going to say?  _ “Oh yes I’m fine. Just completely pissed off at Cloudy Day for making me feel-- for no reason-- the same way I feel about all of you! Oh!! And also! They want me to write them a song! And-- not that I’m going to do it-- but-- well-- Haya and Daigo-- don’t ask how I know their names-- actually might have an interesting sound if harmonized--” _

“That group,” a voice cut in. She looked around, blinking. It took her a moment to recognize Sumeragi’s modulated, careful voice. “Cloudy Day... They didn’t... Give you any problems... Or anything... Did they?” 

Eiichi’s eyes narrowed, “we saw them a few minutes ago. Headed the same way you just came from.” 

“No,” she replied quickly, then thought  _ “why am I lying?”  _ But added, hunching her shoulders to seem sheepish, “I, um,” they waited patiently. “Sort of got turned around...and panicked.” 

Several audible sighs rose in unison. Honestly, she felt a bit indignant that an excuse like that could be so easily passed, but... she had to admit it wasn’t surprising. But she pressed, “so,” she eyed each group in turn, “what... do you think of them?” 

The mood of the whole room darkened. 

"I don't know what that goth guy's problem is," Ranmaru said, causing more than just a couple people to choke back a snort, "but whatever it is, he needs to get over it."

Camus didn't suppress his snort, "coming from you, thought you might've  _ appreciated  _ the dedication to his  _ aesthetic." _

The sarcasm was, of course, not received well, but before the two could start bickering in earnest, Reiji also added, "I might be admitting too much by saying, but," he paused, "he was kind of..."

"Off putting?" Yamato supplied. 

_ "Creepy,"  _ Nagi corrected. Shion nodded. 

Haruka was pretty sure they were talking about Suzuki. Dark hair, pale complexion, ruffles and frills contrasted by buckles and leather. She couldn't argue with that assessment, though the chip on his shoulder hadn't seemed  _ that _ bad. 

Wait. Was she defending him? 

Nagi huffed, "I don't know what that  _ highlighter  _ thought he was pulling, but he wasn't  _ half  _ as cute as  _ I  _ am," he said poutily. 

A few people laughed, Haruka herself included. She knew immediately who they were talking about. Naoki. 

However, Shinomiya was rather adamant as he nodded. "Nagi's right. I thought he was suuuper cute at first, but then--" 

"His styles pretty eccentric," Syo cut in, looking rather thoughtful. "Definitely experimental. It wasn't  _ bad _ , but to be honest it was--" 

"A but much," Ren agreed. 

Van quirked an eyebrow, "speaking of  _ much _ though--" 

Eiichi laughed, cutting in smoothly, " _ what _ was their leader doing with his  _ hair." _ The two laughed, joined by Ren. 

Jinguji at least gave him some credit, "probably an experimental style as well. I mean. It wasn't horrible or anything but--" 

"I couldn't think of anything but a peacock!" Cecil jumped in. 

Haruka smiled, but she felt tense thinking about him. And, if she was being honest, this was starting to feel a bit petty. They were all a little bitter, sure, but... "What about the other two?" She asked gently. 

Eiji hummed in thought. "One of the younger ones, he didn't seem so bad." Haruka guessed he was talking about-- she fished for his name-- Haya? Yes, he seemed fairly lax, if a bit timid. She could see why he stood out to Eiji. 

"He seemed to just encourage the pink haired one," Ai said evenly. She'd known him long enough, however, to sense a surprising bit of annoyance. 

"That's true," Otoya agreed. 

Ren nodded, "not a bad kid, but maybe just a bit of an instigator." 

"And the last?" Haruka asked curiously. 

To her surprise they all looked at her, as if only now taking in her seemingly deeper interest in them. She only shrugged. It was odd they seemed to have more feelings on that than the last man, Daigo, himself. 

"He had... An oddly soothing presence," Masato replied slowly. "Actually, it wasn't unlike--" he looked to Kira, who nodded in agreement at the implication. When they'd first debuted, it was mostly just Sumeragi corralling Eiichi and Nagi. 

Eiichi, however, waved that off. "No way, that guy had a weird vibe about him." More than half the room stared at him, an eyebrow each raised. It took him a moment to notice, but Eiichi rolled his eyes good naturedly. "You KNOW what I MEAN," he added dramatically. This caused another round of laughter, leading to more jabs at Eiichi's "eccentric" nature. 

Still, Haruka had to admit, despite their... Almost  _ animosity _ toward Cloudy Day, she had to admit... There were a few likenesses to this group's traits she couldn't ignore. 

She felt the paper in her pocket, teetering on the edge of decision. 

And yet, as she looked at all of them, smiling, laughing, though still definitely in a bit of a lowered mood from the kids, she knew. She had to know. 

No. She has to  _ prove _ that they were better than this Cloudy Day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep beep it's been too long but I miss these idol oc kids.


End file.
